


Love is to Die

by bachtoreality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: “Not everything that is beautiful is meant to be coveted. Especially since beauty and danger are dualities ever present in nature-.” Loki said the words slow, Thor watched his lips move soft and tempting as the words trickled out.





	Love is to Die

The snake was furled tight in a coil of soft green. Its eyes were a lighter color, like river stones peeking through flowing water. It was beautiful and naturally Thor grabbed the creature with little grace. It was the loving snatch of a child unknowing of his own strength. The huffed hiss it let out only made the golden god child coo in delight. He rubbed his calloused fingers against smooth scales. The creature slid up his arm, moving toward his face as a tongue darted from time to time- smelling him.

“You're a sweet thing.” Thor spoke to it, the smile on his face wide and blinding.

He felt the change in weight before he perceived the change in form. Where there had been a scaled length holding his arm in tense affection there was now the all too familiar form of his brother, smiling back at him.

“I must disagree.” Loki responded, his body still close to Thor's.

A small noise alarmed Thor. Loki was meeting his eyes with an intensity that left him stunned. His face so close to him that he could feel the gentle warmth of his breath as he spoke. It took a moment before he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder.

“You stabbed me!” Thor accused. Loki laughed, untangling himself with little grace.

“You are an unending source of entertainment, my foolish, darling brother.”

“If I were so darling there would be no need for such trickery.”

“It wasn't meant to be a trick until you felt the need to grab me so suddenly. Aren't you supposed to be in training?”

“I am the future king. I am meant to be exactly wherever I take myself.”

“Such a king you are- playing hooky. Please heed my advice, dear brother. Do not go grabbing snakes without knowing what kind they are. The particular creature I had modeled my illusion after is quite venomous.”

“I doubt it would have killed me.”

“It's not about killing you- but instead about debilitating you at a key moment. Have you not been paying attention to anything in your training?”

“Strategy is secondary to swordsmanship. I imagine I will need it less than... You know.”

“I may not have your strength, but even I know that any idiot can swing a sword and stumble his way through chivalry. A great King can see the advantage of knowing when to be brash and when to use cunning. Even the All-father embodies this.”

Loki had a troubled look on his face. He knew that Thor would not heed any of his advice. The idiot still had a knife in his shoulder and the recent betrayal would be the only thing that entertained their conversation for weeks to come.

He sighed, walked over to the golden God and ripped the dagger out with no warning.

“Not everything that is beautiful is meant to be coveted. Especially since beauty and danger are dualities ever present in nature-.” Loki said the words slow, Thor watched his lips move soft and tempting as the words trickled out. Loki left with his brother bleeding and confused.

 

 

Thor had always joked about gagging his brother through slick turns of insults and stories meant to embarrass. The situation right now did not delight Thor nearly as much as he had always anticipated. His brother was in front of him, being led in chains like the prisoner he was. On his face was a black mask that prevented any speech or spell craft. The dead look in those grey green eyes left a pit in Thor's stomach that had him looking away. A guard pushed the once and future king into a white cell and looked to Thor for further instruction.

“Leave us, I will secure the doors. He can not cast anything in here.”

The man nodded, his armor clinking with the motions.

Once they were alone Thor immediately grabbed the edges of the gag, ripping the cursed object aside. Loki burned him with a look of immense distrust.

“Are you certain-” The words began, but Thor stopped them. His hand gently covering the offending mouth.

“I can not see you like that. Not like this. I know what you have done, but I can not bring myself...” Thor's words were breaking his voice fragile where it was usually booming.

Loki only looked away.

“What have you done, my brother? Why have you done this?” The hand moved away.

This time there was a silent pause then, “I am not your brother, I have no claim to greatness. I tried to make my own. I have failed. Leave me to die.”

The anger flared through him, a crackle of spark through his fingertips.

“And so I shall. You don't deserve my patience. Perhaps this is where you belong. Locked up and castrated of your machinations. I will pray for you, Loki.”

The quiet that followed him as he left only had him feeling more enraged. Not even a retort, something clever and dripping with sarcasm. As he turned the corner out of the prison, he slammed his fist into red marble. He watched as it cracked and crumbled into a sizable dent.

 

He kept tabs on his brother despite his own feelings- asking his mother whenever conversation permitted. He allowed guards to sneak texts and scrolls in for him. While insisting that they tell Loki that they came from Frigga.

 

Thor believed there was nothing else Loki could do to hurt him.

 

 

And then he died in his arms.

 

 

It was the cruelest thing to watch the light leave those eyes like river stones.

He mourned him. Even as he fought off great evils, busying himself outside of the human realm and his own. He could not return and remember. He was not even surprised when Jane moved on, leaving him to his grief. He needed to be away, to adventure the pain into non existence.

 

When he realized that Loki had been alive the entire time he felt impossibly relieved- at first. Then the betrayal had him seizing his brother.

“I mourned you!”

“Really, now? I somehow doubt that. Remember when you left me to die in the dungeons? I thought you would feel some closure. Catharsis, in my demise. A neat package of sibling hatred wrapped up in a death side moment with exchanges of forgiveness before you surmounted the mighty evil the lay before you. Oh don't deaths make a story greater...”

“You're a cruel and vile creature.”

“With a bite of venom that allures the side of you that needs danger, my dear.”

Thor considered responding to that, but the situation- and the setting- reminded him of more pressing matters.

“What have you done to our father?”

 

 

Loki had never wanted to end up on a ship full of refugees floating aimlessly to a blank space of a future. It just sort of happened. A day ago he had been privvy to endless parties and orgies with the Grandmaster.

Now he was waiting outside of Thor's door, unable to bring himself to knock.

He didn't need to as it turned out. The man had been behind him for sometime.

“Brother-” Thor began, his voice startled but happy.

“We need to discuss something.” Loki looked down the hall towards a gaggle of Asgardians who were staring at them and murmuring something indistinct. “Privately if possible.”

“Of course, come in.”

The door behind them closed with a soft whisper of hydraulics.

Loki looked positively rakish, his soft black gown leaving little to the imagination. The opening to it framed his slim, muscled chest in soft pale planes that had Thor staring.

“Where did you find that bizarre garment?” The words were more breathless than he liked. Loki smirked at him.

“Oh this? Something the Grandmaster probably brought on to traipse around in while sexually harassing his militia. It's oddly disturbing how close in size we were.”

Thor's throat was dry.

He wouldn't say he was completely unaware of how attractive his brother was. How his intelligence and beauty had left Thor seeking partners like him. How he imagined dark waves and grey green eyes looking to him as that usually mocking voice cried in ecstasy.

“Why are you aroused, brother?” Loki asked, like a knife through the tension.

“I think you know why. I think you've always known.” Thor's voice is accusatory, but his cock is throbbing as those beautiful eyes watch his every movement.

“I wouldn't say always...” Loki is smiling, knowingly but nonetheless sincerely.

He crowds Thor against one of the many daybeds in the large bedroom. His lips meet the juncture of that rough cut jaw where gold hair had once flowed like sun lit honey.

Thor is gasping at the barest of touches and his arms circle Loki with the need to keep him there. As if he were afraid he were going to run away at any moment. Lips brush against his ear and Loki whispers, “I would let you, brother. I've imagined it before. Played with myself using your image.”

Shivers rack through the golden god's form. He is grabbing the man above him, he makes little work of the robe, using it to tie exploring hands away.

“You're always toying with me, my cruel beautiful Loki. It's about time I return the favor.”

It takes little strength to maneuver them to the bed.

Thor takes his time kissing down the shaking tension that is his lover. He is nuzzled in soft curls when Loki huffs, “I'm hardly impressed...”

Thor is laughing, the obvious hardness against his cheek giving away the farce.

“Well, if you insist, my little snake.”

He moves lower, grabbing pale thighs and giving himself a better angle. Loki mewls when his tongue makes the first tracing thrust, parting him. He rims him until the other man is begging for more, keening repeatedly to fuck him. The utter sound of betrayal is worth it when he just gives Loki a finger, probing and searching for the right spot. It takes him a number of tries before he is rewarded with a particular sharp gasp and the other god is fucking down into his hand.

Thor smiles down, gleaming with pride. He adds two more fingers and relentlessly fucks into his prostate not even giving a moment to adjust as the man below him clenches and has little time to process before his limbs stretch out and freeze in shock as cum paints Loki's stomach.

Thor is cooing softly to him, bringing him back from his numbing orgasm.

“Is it alright if I enter you?” Thor asks, his too blue eyes earnest with care and concern.

“Mmm. That's the idea...” Loki murmurs his voice soft and hoarse.

The kiss Thor gives him is soft, tentative and probably unwanted given where that mouth had been before. If Loki had the energy to shoo him away he would have, but in the moment he didn't care, instead he just gave into the caring way Thor held his head in his hands. Like he were the most precious thing in the universe. It had him floating in pleasure as Thor's cock thrust into him, deeper than his fingers or tongue. There was nothing more that he had wanted than this- this complete feeling.

To feel warm and wanted- needed even.

Thor was a constant pressure inside of him. That thick cock moved slowly against his inner most parts attentive to his oversensitive prostate. Loki could feel his cock slowly stir back to life. He begged, “Please fuck me harder- I can't-”

“You can. I know you can.” Thor said through gritted teeth. It was obvious he was not unaffected, his arms trembling as he slammed down slowly at an agonizingly pace.

Loki was meeting every motion, wanting more- faster, harder.

“So shameless... Do you really need me to fuck you that badly, my dear?” Thor laughed, breathless.

“You know- Ah! I need it, please, oh gods please-!”

Thor raised up, grabbing Loki's legs and placing them on his shoulders. He drove down, cock deep and hard into the trickster beneath him. He began a brutal pace that reached deep and hard, drilling into Loki's prostate each time with precision. Even as the other man came for the second time, eyes rolling back and his body convulsing with the sensations Thor kept his pace, fucking him through it.

 

As Loki lay spent and prone, basking in the afterglow Thor gave one last thrust and came deep inside.

 

Thor laid next to his lover who was barely awake. His orgasms having ripped every shred of energy from him.

“Thor...” Loki spoke softly.

“Mmm?”

“I love you.” The words were barely a whisper, nothing that Loki would claim to remember but it had Thor clutching him closer, needing this moment to persist before tomorrow came.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
